Ranks
Ranks And Nametags Ranking Descriptions (In order by rank) Alpha (NRWPA): The ultimate leader in the pack, responsible for the administration of positions, leadership in all forms, and battle initiative, the Alpha does it all. Beta (NRWPB): Second in line for Alpha, answers to none other than the Alpha. Carries the same responsibilities as a Harbinger. The Beta has the ranking of either a Harbinger or Prophet, but maintains the title of Beta. Harbinger (NRWPH): The highest ranking warrior class, Harbingers are highly trained wolves; NightRaid's most elite warriors. Unlike lower ranking warriors, they are capable of working alone on missions given to them by the Alpha or Beta. In addition to working alone, Harbingers are responsible for training recruits and leading squads of lower ranking wolves into battle, they have earned the upmost respect of the pack, and are not to be meddled with. The Alpha, unlike other Squads, leads his own personal squad of Harbingers, which includes the Beta. Prophet (NRWPP): The highest rank a medic can achieve. Has the same honor and responsibility as a Harbinger, except instead of training recruits and Sentinels, Prophets train medics. They also lead Squads. Prophets are particularly skilled in Magical based healing, but are experts in herbal forms nontheless. Guardian (NRWPG): The Guardian is the Higher order rank of the Sentinel, and the Guardian's responsibility is to organize and lead Patrols around the territory, these wolves are highly defensive and are not afraid to attack in the case of an intruder. Cathaladus (NRWPC): The Cathaladus is the Higher order Venator, Cathaladuses lead Venators and sometimes recruits on out of territory expiditions and hunts, they are quick on their feet and sometimes can be hard to spot in the brush. Sentinel(NRWPS): The standard NightRaid wolf, but do not be fooled by their average rankings. NightRaid wolves undergo intense training to achieve even member status. Sentinels work in groups of three or more depening on their skill, called squads. Each squad is led by a Harbinger, who trains them regularly to keep them in fighting shape, and in turn trains recruits. Sentinels also serve as the major patrol for NightRaid's Territory. Venator (NRWPV): The Venator is the first rank of the Warrior class, Venators, along with Cathaladuses, venture outside of the territory boundaries, either on missions or hunting expiditions, they can often be found in groups of 3 or 4. Medic/Med-Wolf (NRWPM): A trained medic will operate beside wolves of all ranks in battle, making sure that they are supported, in good condition, and all of their wounds are treated properly. The methods of healing are typically herbal, but magic is occasionally used. Unlike other packs or clans, Medics heal AND fight, giving them the same responsibilities as Sentinels. Once promoted, Medics become Prophets. Recruit (NRWPR): The lowest ranking of any NightRaid Wolf, Recruits are newly born or newly joined wolves in training to become either Sentinels or Medics. Once born, Pups are taken from their mothers at an early age to forego training, and older wolves typically enter training as soon as they join NightRaid. Characters Ranks Alpha Moon Apocalypse (female) Beta Hoshi (female) Harbingers N/A Prophet Shangri-La (male) Guardians N/A Cathaladus N/A Sentinels Nightstar (male) Venators N/A Medic/Med-Wolves N/A Recruits Raksha and Kratos Category:Ranks